


The Spell That Keeps On Giving

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Reader gets hit by a spell that indeed keeps on giving.





	The Spell That Keeps On Giving

“I fucking hate witches!” Dean grunts, getting out of the car where Sam and you were already waiting for him.

You followed the trail of the witch last night. She stole the Book of Grimoire and holed herself up in a house. You and Sam had gotten up early to investigate. Frankly, you couldn’t do it alone so the two of you had to call Dean for help.

You started hunting with them a couple of months back. They came to your rescue when you were pinned by a Werewolf while another one was coming closer, already fletching his teeth because you probably looked like a delicious meal. The Winchesters saved you and since then, they kept you close, taking you out on hunts, helping you perfecting your skills so you would never end up in the situation of being a snack to a monster again.

“C’mon, big boy, it’s not that bad,” you tease, smirking as you watch Dean flinch at the thought of having to deal with witches once more.

He really hated them. He hated that he’s not immune to their witchcraft and they would make him do stupid things. Dean doesn’t like not having control of his senses, that much you knew.

“Yeah, Dean. We are friends with a witch,” Sam chimes in, walking around to Baby’s trunk, fishing out a couple of witch killing bullets.

“We’re not friends with Rowena, come on, Sammy,” Dean says, spreading his arms with a frown on his forehead.

“She’s done more for us than we can ever repay her,” you say, taking your gun out of your duffel and marvel at it.

“So, you’re on his side now, huh?” Dean couldn’t hide the fact that he’s so done with Sam and you teaming up against him.

“I’m on nobody’s side. So quit being a whiny baby, and keep moving!” you say as you heard Sam slamming down the trunk and handed you some bullets for your gun.

“Dude, I saw that,” you say to Dean when you saw him rolling his eyes.

“Good, because I wanted you to see!”

“Y/N! Behind you!” You heard Sam scream from the other corner of the room and before you could even react, you were coated in lilac glow.

“Fuck!” Dean groans, next to you, he was flung onto the floor a moment before but still managed to swing his gun, shooting the witch in her head, blowing her brains out which hit Sam in the process.

“Thanks.” Sam says, his clothes covered in witch brain.

“Anytime, Sammy. Anytime,” Dean smirks, winking at Sam, before hosting you up by your arm. “You ok?”

“Yeah… no… I don’t know,” you mumble and then your eyes flash lilac.

“Son of a…,” Dean starts to say. “Sammy, hurry, we gotta get her to the bunker. Call Rowena, there’s something wrong!” Dean made his way out with you, a tight grip around your arm while Sam scooped up the Grimoire before catching up on you.

Dean pushed you into the passenger’s seat while Sam hurriedly got in the back.

“Hey, hey! Y/N! Stay with me!” Dean says, his hand on your thigh, shaking you awake because you were drifting in and out of consciousness.

You could hear Sam talking on the phone in the back but in your mind, it was like miles away and all you could hear was echos and then everything went dead silent.

“Oh god, I need it,” you suddenly say, your eyes jerked open and then you move closer to Dean, nudging your face against his crotch.

“Woah!” Dean yells out in surprise, almost swerving the car into the ditch on the side of the road. “Y/N?”

“Dean, I need it. Please.” Your mouth felt dry, the urge to have a dick in between your lips was almost unbearable. Your lips start to twitch, your whole body feels like it was on fire and the pounding in your ears almost deafens you. “Oh, god, it hurts so much. Please,” you mutter against his crotch, nose stroking along the zipper of his jeans.

“Hey, sweetheart. I think you would need to buy me dinner first,” Dean chuckles, still thinking that it was all a practical joke but when he felt you mouthing against his crotch, sucking in the patch of fabric, he starts to realize that it was all too damn real. “Hey, hey! Woah! What… fuck! Sammy!”

Sam was still busy on the phone, trying to reach Rowena, but that witch was hard to get a hold of if she doesn’t want to be found. Sam looks over to you and Dean, almost dropping his phone when he saw it.

“What is she… Dean?”

“I don’t know, man!”

“Shit… I gotta find Rowena,” Sam says, his trembling fingers pushing buttons on his phone.

“Yeah, well, I just wait he… holy shit!” Dean groans out as he felt you open up his belt buckle and ease down his zipper.

“Hhm… you’re not wearing any underwear,” you notice with a grin, happy that you don’t have to deal with another layer of clothing.

“It’s… uh… laundry day.” Dean was blushing and he doesn’t even know why he had to say it, it’s not like you needed an explanation and you certainly didn’t really care.

“Please let me?” you ask, fishing out his flaccid dick with your hand and hold it to your lips before spreading tentative licks around the head. You could feel it twitching with interest and you let out a soft chuckle. To feel his dick on your lips felt really good, a feeling you can’t even begin to describe.

“Y-you already kinda… fuck.” Dean sucks in a breath, his hands were gripped tight around the steering wheel, knuckles already turning white.

You seal your lips around the tip of his cock and began to lower your head further down, your nose resting against his pelvis, his pubic hair tickling your nostrils. “Mmmh..” Letting out a satisfying moan, you felt relieve wash over you. The itchy feeling and the burn? Gone.

Slowly, you could feel his dick growing in your mouth and soon, you weren’t able to hold it in anymore, having grown so big that the tip tickled the back of your throat.

You come up for air, gasping as your mouth felt empty and immediately you were flooded by the urge to have him in your mouth again. You went down on him, licking along his slit and the string that attached his head to his shaft, tongue twirling around it until you wrapped your lips around his cockhead again, swallowing him inch by inch.

“So, get this,” Sam says, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of you going down on Dean as he leans forward.

“What, Sam?!” Dean growls, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he tries to concentrate on the road.

“Rowena said it’s a spell.”

“Ya think?!”

“Yeah, an oral spell that makes her want dick for the next 24 hours.”

“24 hours?!”

“Yeah, but Rowena’s on her way, she can lift the spell when we get her to the bunker,” Sam says, trying to look at the back of Dean’s head and not down there.

“Then I should drive fa–AH–ster! Shit!”

You were holding his dick in your hand as you fisted his shaft. It felt wet and heavy in your hands and it was fucking delicious. As if it’s the best damn lollipop you ever had in your life. The slick of your saliva and his precum dripping down his shaft, wetting his pants as you suck up the juice with a slurping sound that would make any porn stars blush.

“Dean, should I take her to the back?” Sam asks, before clearing his throat, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed kind of turned on by the sound and the sight before him.

“I’m good, Sam.” Dean let out a strangled moan as he felt you hollowing out your cheeks and sucks him in even harder. “Jesus, sweetheart! Careful of the merchandise, there!”

“Dean, you sure? I mean… I can help too?”

“Sammy, I said I’m good, alright?”

“Just saying.” Sam let out a sigh, a little disappointed that Dean wouldn’t want to share. “Alright, only a couple of turns, think you can handle that?”

Dean tugged at the wheel, taking a sharp turn and you fell forward, impaling your face deeper into his dick which makes you choke and gag, your body convulsing at the pressure.

“Ah-fuck! Sorry, Y/N,” Dean muttered under his breath.

It wasn’t long until there was another narrow turn, which sent his dick deep into your mouth again.

“Oops. Sorry, sweetheart,” Dean chuckles now.

“Dean?” Sam says, cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

“What?” Dean meets Sam’s eye in the rearview mirror. “I’m careful, alright. Just felt really good,” he admitted with a cheeky grin.

“Whatever, just… hurry, ok?”

“I’m trying, Sammy.”

When Dean rounded up the way to the bunker, Rowena was already waiting outside.

“Hello Samuel,” she greeted Sam when he stepped out of the car.

“Rowena.” Sam nods at her before turning to Dean who was still in the car with you. “Dean? Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m about to.” His words came out in short breaths. “Holy mother of…” Dean threw his head back, closing his eyes, one of his hands buried in your hair, pushing your face further into him as he spills hotly into your mouth, strings of warm cum coating your tongue. You swallow it down greedily, parting from his dick only to lap up the cum that didn’t make it down your throat. Your tongue catching up the last drop of Dean’s release before you smile up at him and were greeted by the equally satisfied grin of his own.

“Ok, now I’m good.” Dean huffs out and he saw Sam and Rowena looking at him apologetically before they head into the bunker.

Just when Dean thought that he could get out of the car, you were on him again, your lips sealed around his softening cock and you could feel it twitch against your tongue at your suction.

“Fuck, sweetheart, really. You should stop, we gotta get you inside, alright?”

“Need it, Dean.”

“I know you do.” Dean strokes your hair as he watch you sucking him back to life and how could he say no to you?


End file.
